


My Honeybee

by anarchy_at12



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchy_at12/pseuds/anarchy_at12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has never liked Christmas. Not when he was a kid and not now; he's just never expressed it before. Even though Frank claims to hate everything to do with the holiday, Gerard is determined to make it enjoyable by using the hopeless romantic in Frank to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Honeybee

"I fucking hate Christmas," Frank said as Gerard fell down onto the couch next to him, staring at the TV screen showing some tacky toy commercial.

"Why?" Gerard asked him. 

"I'm sick of all this weird, lovey-dovey, smile-plasterd-face shit." 

Gerard let out a little giggle and put his face into his palm to hide his smile. It didn't really work, and Frank slapped his shoulder and told him ,"I'm not kidding." They settled back down on the dirty couch in Frank's house and stared at the tube again. Nothing was really on, so Frank, having control over the remote since it was his house after all, just flipped through the channels for an hour or two. He tried to hide his annoyance towards the cheesy advertisements that came on between the shows. He held it all in and turned his head when he just had to grimace at the red and green doll that was being called the best gift of the season just like all the other ones, but when Gerard said," aw, look how cute that dog is, the one with the antlers on," he completely blew.

"Just fucking no!" He almost shouted, standing up and pointing at Gerard accusingly," that's got to be animal abuse or some shit! They put reindeer antlers on a dog for chissakes! That's got to be illegal by now! It's the same shit year after year, all these things saying "be merry!" Guess what? I don't give a fuck about Christmas!"

"Jeez Frankie, chill out. It's just a crummy commercial-"

"No, it's not, it's really not, Gerard! I'm so sick of it! I don't care about the snow, or Santa, or gifts, or any of that phony bullshit."

Gerard threw his hands up, like he was surrendering. "Fine. I won't give you my list or anything, but I'm still getting you something, you know that, right?" 

"Don't you fucking dare," Frank said, turning around fully and facing Gerard, leaning threateningly over him. "I swear to God, if you buy me something, I will burn it." 

"You can go ahead and burn my list then, too, but I'm still getting you something." 

Frank shot him one last look before turning around and storming off into his kitchen, flipping off Gerard as he disappeared through the doorway. "Bitch all you want," Gerard whispered to himself," but I'm getting you a present." 

*** 

Gerard walked up to the door of Frank's house. His hands were stuffed in his jacket pocket and he hurried to knock on the wooden door before putting his numb hand back in, blowing out steamed breathes while he waited for the door to open. As soon as he heard the door open, he smiled while shivering.

"Hello Mrs.Iero, merry Christmas!" He sang.

"Oh, good afternoon, dear! It's freezing out, would you like to come in?" The middle-aged woman said as she hid from the weather behind the door.

"No, I'm fine, I was actually wondering if Frank could um, come hang out with me, if that's alright?" He said hopefully. He knew she was still a bit uncertain about his and Frank's "relationship". Yea, they were together, but they kept it secret from their parents so they could still go places without them being overbearing. 

Mrs.Iero gave Gerard a skeptical look before sighing and giving in. "Fine," she said in her defeat," but only because he's completely crushing our Christmas spirit." Gerard smiled widely at her as she called for Frank and said that Gerard was at the door. Frank walked out and to Gerard and they both started towards Gerard's thankfully heated car.

"Have a good time Frankie," his mom said from the doorway. 

"Bah humbug," he said to her without turning around. Gerard shook his head at Frank.

"Someone's in the Christmas spirit," Gerard teased. 

"Oh shut up," he replied," and you better not be taking me somewhere all fancy." They got into the car with haste and Gerard told Frank not to worry. Gerard had plans, yeah, but he was sure Frank would like them. 

Gerard started driving away, and although Frank kept asking where they were going, Gerard wouldn't tell him. Frank was already grumpy, and Gerard was well aware that keeping their destination from Frank was only making him more peeved. He was actually sure of it by the time Frank stopped asking questions and glued his forehead to the cool window. 

"How long is this car ride?" Frank spat at him after about 20 minutes of driving. The houses began to not pass by Frank's window as frequently and soon there were only a few gas stations and a massive wood flying by as they kept burning gas. Gerard didn't reply. Instead, after another 10 minutes of silence except for the constant white noise of the motor, Gerard reached into the dashboard and pulled out a CD that was in a small paper casing. He pulled it out with one hand and slipped it into the car. Frank watched with confused and curious eyes until the music started circulating through the car. Frank's eyes widened along with his smile as he pointed to the CD player and failed to make out words. He settled for drumming the beat on his lap. Gerard smiled when Frank started singing along.

"Twas a cold Christmas eve when Trevor and the skins  
popped in for a pint and to nick a back of crisps,  
Trevor liked the music but not the Unity,  
he unwound Haji's turban and he knocked him to his knees!" 

They both joined in, belting the chorus," If God came down on Christmas Day,  
I know exactly what He'd say;  
He'd say 'Oi to the punks and Oi to the skins-  
But Oi to the world and everybody wins!'" 

They kept singing through fits of giggles as the mix tape went through songs. By the fifth track, Frank finally figured out what it was.

"You got me a fucking Christmas present," he said, looking at Gerard with a stern and disapproving look. Gerard just giggled and said,"you liked it."

Frank huffed and held back a smile as he fixed his eyes out the window again, trying to hide it when he started singing along to (It’s Gonna Be A) Punk Rock Christmas by the Ravers. By the time Gerard stopped the car, the music had stopped and Frank looked at him with completely confused eyes. They were in the middle of nowhere - the only thing you could see was snow covered trees and a breathtaking view of the city and more trees. 

Gerard smiled at him before climbing out of the car. He walked over to Frank's car door and opened it for him, offering his hand to him. Frank blushed and swung his legs out of the car, taking Gerard's hand and rising to his feet. Gerard closed the door but didn't let go of Frank's hand. He led Frank to a trail through the trees, walking slowly and close together, enjoying each others company.

"Why did you bring me here?" Frank eventually asked.

"To get you away from your family's Christmas spirit," he replied softly, looking down at Frank. Frank looked back at Gerard and they eventually stopped walking. They faced each other, foreheads pressed together as they swayed slightly in the woods. 

"Frankie..." Gerard said, tilting up Frank's chin so their eyes met. "Be my baby?" 

Before Frank could say anything, Gerard leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against Frank's with his hand caressing his cheek. Their lips moved together as they embraced each other and keeping themselves warm. Gerard backed away and pressed their foreheads together again. Frank sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around the taller mans shoulders as Gerard's rested on his waist. They stood like that for a while, swaying slightly as Gerard began to hum a soft song, making Frank slightly sleepy. 

"My legs are tired," Frank said softly as he held back a yawn.

"Let's lay down then," Gerard said as he took Frank's hand and pulled him to the snow covered ground. They were freezing cold, but they did the best they could by snuggling against each other, Frank's head resting on Gerard's chest as they held hands and intertwined their legs.

Gerard planted a few light kisses on Frank's dark hair that was sprinkled with small white flurrs of white snow. "Sing for me", Frank said and he closed his eyes as one of Gerard's hands pulled him closer still. 

"You didn't have to look my way-your eyes still haunt me to this day-but you did, yes, you did. You didn't have to say my name, ignite my circuits and start a flame,  
but you did...

"Oh, Turpentine erase me whole, cause I don't want to live my life alone, well I was waiting for you all my life." 

Frank didn't question the unfamiliar tune, but indulged in it as he nestled into Gerard's side, letting his heavy eyelids remain closed as he listened to the sound of a silky voice and a constant heartbeat until his consciousness faded away. 

"You didn't have to smile at me, your grin's the sweetest that I've ever seen, but you did. Yes you did..." 

Gerard knew that Frank had fallen asleep, but he continued to stay close to him, making sure he was warm enough and petting his hair and brushing his fingertips along his smooth, pale, and cold skin. He observed the curvature of his rosy lips and how his eyes moved slowly and sometimes speedily under his soft eyelids. He watched as tiny snowflakes danced through the air and rested on his eyelashes. In that moment, he looked so fragile, so content and serene. In public, he never looked like this; Frank always looked tough and stable. But when Frank was alone with Gerard like this, especially since he was asleep, he looked vulnerable and fragile. He looked like a damsel, but he was in no way in distress. 

" You didn't have to offer your hand, cause since I've kissed it I am at your command, but you did...

"Oh, Turpentine erase me whole, I don't want to live my life alone, I was waiting for you all my life, oh why, set me free, my... honey bee... Ho-ney bee..." 

Frank drifted back into consciousness, even if only for a few seconds and stirred in Gerard's arms. Gerard stopped singing and looked at Frank with soft eyes. "Merry Christmas, Frankie."

"Merry Christmas, Gee."

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in this are Oi To The World by The Vandals and Honeybee by Steam Powered Giraffe. I hope you enjoy this, please leave constructive criticism and feedback in the comments. Also, I highly recommend that you listen to the songs I used in here, especially Honeybee. It's a super sweet song. Inspired by Be My Baby and Xmas Sux by Frank Iero
> 
> \- Xoxo


End file.
